The Reign of Merlin and Morgana
by Empressoftheseas
Summary: Arthur finally pushes Merlin too far and Merlin goes to Morgana. Together, they take over Camelot. Dark!Merlin, Merthur, Mergana, Slave!Arthur
1. Morgana and Merlin Team up

Merlin sought out Morgana who was not too pleased to see him.

"Merlin, why are you here?" she asked.

"Arthur finally crossed the line this time," Merlin said angrily. "He killed an innocent 3-year-old warlock who was completely incapable of keeping back his magic. Arthur didn't even give the child a second thought. And when I tried to bring it up, he slapped me to the floor. Literally."

"But what use do I have for a manservant? Go away Merlin. And consider yourself lucky to have your life after the stunt you pulled in poisoning me," she said. "I only give you your life because I know you well enough to know you never truly mean harm."

"I think you'll want me around after you hear what I have to say," Merlin said.

"Oh?"

"Ever heard of the Emrys?" Merlin said, a quirky smile on his face.

That got Morganas attention.

"The one who has the power to kill me?"

"Yes. But he won't," Merlin said.

"And you know that how?" she said.

"I know the Emrys."

"You. A lowly manservant, knows the Emrys?" she said doubtfully.

"Yes, I do. So are we on the same side or what?" he asked.

"I must say, I've rather missed your quirky charm. And admired you for having to put up with Arthur so much. So…. Yes. But betray me a second time, and I will show no mercy," she thretened. "Now, who is the Emrys?"

Merlin said some words and the entire room was ablaze but nothing burnt. As the flames died down and it was clear nothing had been burnt Merlin said, "Me. I am the Emrys."

"But, how? All this time you've hidden this from all of us? Under the very nose of Arthur and Uther?"

"I believe maybe Arthur wasn't so far gone. That we could still get him on our side. But now I've lost that hope. Which is why I the Emrys will now ally myself with you."

"This is good. Merlin you are an amazing ally. With you by my side Camelot is as good as ours," Morgana said.

"I only have one condition," he added.

"Name it. If we win this or rather when we win this because with our combined magic we are sure to win we will be the rulers of Camelot and all of it will be ours for the taking," she said.

"I don't care about having all of Camelot. All I want is for you to promise that Arthur is mine," he said. "I want to make him suffer myself for what he's done to me and our kind."

Morgana smiled evilly. "I rather like the idea of the proud prince being the slave to his former manservant he abused so. While I wanted to hurt him myself I think you have a better claim to him. He is yours."


	2. They Take Over Camelot

The gates of Camelot blew to pieces with a bang.

"Merlin you're brilliant," Morgana said.

Merlin blushed under the unexpected praise.

"Really?"

"That's some powerful magic you have. I can't believe you managed to keep it hidden all this time."

"Oh well you know Arthur is a blind prat," Merlin responded. Morgana laughed.

The troops of Camelot seemed to be starting to realize something was wrong and coming over with their swords drawn.

"Now go Merlin. Find Arthur and get him to surrender quickly so you don't have to kill your friends," Morgana urged.

Merlin nodded. He quickly found Arthur in his bedchamber.

"There you are Merlin. So you finally decided to come crawling back. So where've you been? The tavern again?" Arthur said.

Merlin simply smiled and evil smile and strode right up to Arthur, holding a knife to his throat. "Let me make this simple and clear so even a prat as yourself can understand. You surrender to Morgana, or you die."

"Merlin, you can't be serious," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

Merlin snapped his fingers towards one of the guards who had started towards them and his eyes flashed gold and the man fell to the ground. This cauged the other guard to start towards them so Merlin called up his magic again and shot blue shocks towards the man, knocking him down.

"I'm ompletely series, Arthur. Do it or you die," he said.

Arthur said. "But you don't have magic! Why you traitor!"

"If you weren't such a self absorbed prat you might have noticed I had magic. I've always had magic since the moment I was born. Now surrender!"

Merlin accentuate his words by his eyes flashing gold and making a stick fly to smack Arthur's backside hard. Arthur cried out in pain.

"Arthur, what's going on?" Gwen said, entering the room.

"Gwen," Merlin said recognizing his old friend.

"Merlin? What are you doing?"

"Gwen, you should leave. Run away before Morgana gets to you. I'll try to protect you but she's still angry with you," Merlin said.

"Yes, go Gwen," Arthur agreed. While Merlin's back was turned he mouthed to her "Get help."

Gwen turned and fled for her life, planning on seeking help from nearby kingdoms.

"So she hasn't fully turned you," Arthur said hopefully. "You still care about Gwen."

"OF course I care about Gwen. She deserves so much better than you. She actually cares about others and wouldn't have sentenced a three-year-old to die," Merlin said.

"He was a sorcerer," Arthur shouted.

"He was a warlock! He was born with it! He couldn't help having magic any more than I could!" Merlin shouted back. He then removed the knife for one second to slap Arthur hard enough to leave a mark. Arthur tried to take advantage of the moment to attack Merlin but then Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and Arthur was dangling upside down from the ceiling with the blood rushing to his head making it hard to think.

"Don't try to cross me," Merlin said. "Im here to make you pay for your crimes against sorcerors. Magic users who never meant you harm. And do you know just how many times I used magic to save you? At least once a week it seems like!

"Sorcery ended my mother's life! And my fathers!" Arhtur shouted.

"And your war against all sorcerors good and bad has lead to many more lives lost than just too. And your father? I was that sorceror. That's why I knew the sorceror was only trying to help! But he was wearing a reversal charm," Merlin shouted angrily. "Now, surrender!"

"Never!"

"Then everyone will die! Stop being a prat! With Morgana and my magic there's no way you can win. Most of the time when you've won in the past it was because I was there using my magic in the background. But now Im free to use as much magic as I want and am no longer on your side. And morgana's agreed to spare lives. I don't want my friends to die. So surrender and everyone can live!" he insisted.

"Never!" \

Merlin's eyes flashed gold a second time and Arthur fell to the ground. He looked up apprehensively at Merlin. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur felt an overwhelming force pulling his face to the ground and his arms out in front of him in a prostrating position. Next thing he knew, a the flat of the swords of one of his guards was hitting his behind.

"Ouch!"

"If you don't want to easily surrender then fine we can do this the hard way. I don't want anyone to die," Merlin said.

"Merlin! Stop this!" Arthur pleaded trying to break free. But the force was stronger than he was and the sword was relentless. IT felt like a burning fire all over his behind. Soon arthur began sobbing. "No more! No more."

"Are you ready to surrender?" Merlin asked coldly.

"Yes. Yes," Arthur sobbed.

"Yes who?" Merlin challenged. "I am your lord and master now. Refer to me as such."

Arthur gulped and eventually managed to force the words out. "Yes, my lord."

The sword clattered to the ground. Arthur felt that he was now able to stand up.

"Now call your men off and surrender," Merlin said.

Arthur went to the balcony overlooking the battle and yelled, "Camelot surrenders!"

Morgana looked up and saw Merlin in the background behind Arthur. He winked at her and she smiled back. She knew she could count on Merlin.

Morgana's troops quickly rounded up the Camelot soldiers and placed them in prison.

"I can't believe it," Arthur said as he saw the destruction.

"You better believe it," Merlin said. Then he started chanting.

"Merlin? What are you doing?"

When Merlin was done he said, "I placed an enchantment on you. If you spend more than 24 hours away from me you will experience crippling pain. And I placed a tracker spell on you. So don't try running away. You're mine now."


	3. Merlin Punishes Arthur

Gaius heard a soft knock. He opened the door apprehensively. So far Morgana's forces had been ignoring him and surprisingly allowing him to even treat the wounded. But who he saw there excisted him. "Merlin!" He hadnt seen him since Merlin ran off when upset over the murder of the little warlock. "How are you? What happened? Merlin you should get out before you get hurt. Find Arthur and get him to safety."

"There's no need for that." Merlin said.

"What do you mean?"

"Morgana promised Arthur to me. You see, I helped her."

"What? How could you? Merlin your destiny is to help Arthur become king not to go and side with his worst enemy!"

"I'm so sick and tired of hearing what my destiny is and what I must do. I'm creating my own destiny now."

"Merlin this is wrong."

"And allowing the massacre of innocent sorcerors and warlocks to continue isnt? Morgana doesn't plan to hurt anyone unless they force her hand. She wants equality and fairness for all. I wouldn't have worked with her if she didn't promise that."

"But your destiny is with Arthur."

"Morgana's a Pendragon too. And she'll be a much better queen than arthur was as king."

The door opened again and Morgana was there with a wicked smile on her face. "Why thank you Merlin."

Gaius backed up fearfully. Merlin though strode forward. "Morgana. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course. After all I can't be crowned queen without my Court Sorcerer by my side," she said while stroking her finger along the bottom of Merlin's face fondly. Now that she knew just how much power Merlin had she would do anything to keep him on her side. And Merlin had always fascinated her. But then something more than fascination had kindled when she had seen Merlin taking control.

"There's no Court Sorcerer," Merlin said puzzled.

"There is now," Morgana purred. Merlin blushed as he realized what the witch meant.

"Id be honored," he said with a ridiculous grin spreading on his face.

"We will have a ceremony for your appointment following my coronation. Gaius. You will be the one to make that annoucement," she said. Gaius had been helplessly watching on. He started wondering what spell Morgana might have Merlin under. And yet at times Merlin seemed to be the same quirky boy he had brought up.

"Yes your majesty," he mumbled.

"Excellent," Merlin said standing up a bit taller and prouder.

"Come Merlin. I need your help in persuading the right people to carry out the coronation," she said.

"Why not have Arthur crown you? If he cant be persuaded we will enchant him," Merlin suggested. He wanted to impress Morgana now that he was to be an official court sorcorer.

Morgana's grin widened as Gaius looked even more fearful. "That sounds perfect."

Merlin returned to Arthur's old chambers which were now his. Arthur was still magically chained to the wall as Merlin had left him. The magical gag spell he had put on Arthur seemed to still be working. But someone was tending his wounds and feeding him. Arthur saw Merlin first and his eyes widened fearfully. The knight who happened to be Sir Leon turned around and mistkenly grinned when he saw it was Merlin. "Merlin! Thank God! Can you help Arthur? He wont talk, he's hurt, and I cant unchain him."

"Dont worry about it," Merlin said. "I know how to take care of everything."

"Merlin. You always somehow manage to make everything better," he said fondly. "How can I help?"

"You could go get a pin if you can find one. It would make it easier," Merlin said. "I'll stay with Arthur and see if i can get him to talk."

"Thank you so much Merlin," Leon said. He left. Merlin shot a spell to glue the door shut from unwanted visitors. His friendly face than turned hard and angry.

"So you've been getting help?" he said while unenchanting Arthur so he could speak.

"Youre going to pay for this Merlin," Arthur hissed.

"You and what army? And what power does an army have against magic," Merlin taunted. "Can your sword block this attack?"

arthur was confused when nothing happened but then felt something creeping on his body. HE looked down and started screaming as he saw spiders covering his body. "Merlin! Please!"

"That is not how you are to refer to your master." Merlin said in a bored voice. He jerked his hands upwards and the chains shot up, stretching Arthur's arms up high so he was on the tips of his toes. Merlin summoned a stick. He then used it to hit Arthur. "What do you call me?"

"My manservant," Arthur hissed.

Merlin smacked him again. "What was that?" His eyes then flashed gold and the end of the stick turned red. Arthur's eyes grew wide in fear. Merlin hit him and the stick was red hot even through the thick shirt.

"My lord! MAster!" Arthur shouted.

"Master what?What do you want?" Merlin teased as he placed the stick on Arthur's chest and slid it down dangerously near Arthur's private parts.

"MAster! Please stop! Please!"

"What would you do for me to stop?" Merlin said as he brought the stick back up Arthur's side and towards his exposed armpits.

"Anything! Anything!" Arthur sobbed. Merlin threw the stick aside and vanished the chains. Arthur fell to the floor at Merlin's feet.

"Good boy," Merlin cooed as he petted the blonde hair. Arthur winced. What had happened to the Merlin he knew? Having this Merlin imposter rather than his goofy manservant was almost worst torture than anything the soceror might throw his way. Merlin had been his best friend. Almost his lover even.

As though Merlin had read his thoughts he suddenly said, "To pay for your mistake you must now pleasure me as you made me do for you so often."

"What?!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin's eyes flashed and the stick returned to his hands. Arthur hastily began undoing Merlin's pants. He had never been on this side before but how hard could it be? He lowered his head and experimentely licked it.

"Hurry up pet," Merlin hissed. "Im busy later today. As will you."

Arthur shivered wondering what he was busy with. He slowly lifted his hands and stroked his cock. He rubbed them softly as he was unsure how to do this. But he was mesmerized by Merlins beauty as he always was. But now he was on the other side of things. He ran his fingers back, suddenly wanting to know the feel of Merlin completely.

Merlin grinned. This he had dreamt of many times. Why hadn't this been the very first thing he did? Arthur submitting fully like this was beautiful. Too bad they didn't have much time. But tonight. The blonde would submit fully to him.

"You know what to do Arthur. We don't have much time. Do it or you'll get the stick again."

Arthur winced. He ducked and took Merlin fully in his mouth. He gagged a bit at first but had no choice. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hair and pulled hard. Arthur winced and began shaking. Merlin pumped in and out of him. God he tasted amazing. Arthur was almost enjoying this. Not as good as Merlin submitting to him, but Merlin's cock was so perfect. If this was all it took to make Merlin happy, Arthur would do it a million times over. It hurt like hell but was good. so good.

"You like this dont you?" Merlin said as he yanked Arthur's hair again while pulsating. Arthur could only groan in response. "You want it. You so want me."

Arthur pulled away to protest, Merlin was practically calling him a whore! This was no way for his former manservant to treat his prince. but MErlin grabbed his hair. "You're _mine_ now remember pet? Do it."

Every inch of Arthurs skin turned red with embarrassment. Pet? He was no mans pet. But the stick suddenly returned to Merlins hand again and Arthur hastily lowered himself and took Merlin in his mouth once more.

Merlin grinned. Soon Arthur would learn to be as loyal to him as he had always been to arthur. He wondered why he hadnt taken charge sooner. Life was perfect.

Soon Arthur's eyes were watering and his jaw began to hurt. Merlin smirked when he saw this. But Arthur had never stopped when Merlin hurt so he wasn't about to stop for arthur either. But then Merlin came in Arthur's mouth. Arthur tried to pull away but Merlin was quicker and magically glued him in place. When he was done he placed his hand over arthurs mouth.

"Swallow"

Arthur stubbornly shook his head.

Merlins eyes moved pointedly to the stick and Arthur hastily swallowed and began gagging.

"Good good. Now. We cant have you wearing those dirtied rags," merlin mused noticing that Arthur's once princely clothes were now torn, bloodied and burnt. "Go choose another outfit."

Arthur had still barely recovered. He wondered how Merlin had always had so much energy after. PRobably something with the magic. Merlin was full of surprises . And arthur was wondering why Merlin insisted he wear decent clothes. Not that he was complaining. He changed into once of his old outfits with some struggle since he was used to Merlin doing it for him.

When he was done, another outfit was lied out.

"Help me change," Merlin smirked.

"Cant you just magic it on?"

"IT's not that hard to just put it on either and yet you always seemed so incapable of that," Merlin retorted. "Now dress me!"

Arthur did so, but not without a pout. "Why are we even dressing up anyways?" Arthur grumbled.

"Morgana is to be crowned queen today and you will be the one to relinquish your claim to the throne and crown her," Merlin announced.

"Your crazy," Arthur said flatly.

"Am i?" Merlin said, lifting an eyebrow. Arthur suddenly got anxious. What was Merlin going to do now?

Merlin lied "Morgana has vowed to kill every knight she has to before your eyes if you are not the one to crown her. Theyre expendable to her. And if she kills all of them and still you do not submit she will simply have another person crown her. Now, will you crown her?"

Arthur glared. "Yes."

"Yes who?" Merlin said almost flirtatiously.

Arthur felt a weight around his neck pulling his head down into a bow. He knew Merlin must be forcing him. Then after a sharp whack to his backside which left him gasping he said, "Yes Master! My lord!"

"And. If you should get any ideas. Know this," Merlin said as he circled around the bowing boy. His eyes flashed red and Arthur was standing stark naked. Merlin suddenly lost his train of thought at the beautiful naked man in front of him. His hand moved to Arthur's backside and stroked down until it fell into his crack. He slid it up and down a few time in the beautiful warmth.

Arthur was about to cry. He had thought this part of his humiliation was over. And it was so terrifying. Merlin could literally control anything and everything in his life.

Merlin then remembered what he was going to say but kept his hand resting on the beautiful pale white orbs in front of him. "I will use this spell on you. You will be naked in front of all of Camelot. So act perfect to not incur my wrath. And this is simply the punishment for anything small. Should you do anything drastic the punishment will be equally drastic. Understand?"

Arthur yelped as Merlin pinched him on the word understand. "y-y-yyes," he sobbed.

"Yes who?" Merlin shouted as he began spanking Arthur. God he almost hoped this would happen more often. Arthur bending over naked was just so amazing. And it felt amazing to be able to punish him so.

"Yes master."

"Good," Merlin cooed as he used a spell to return Arthur's clothes to him. He released the magica invisible weight and Arthur fell from surprise.

Merlin chucked," You like being at my feet dont you? Its where you belong. Now tell me that your mine."

Arhtur swallowed back a retort. It wasn't worth the fight. He would have to find other ways of fighting Merlin and Morgana. But let Merlin think he won for now. "I am forever yours my merciful and gracious master."

Merlin was surprised at the sudden turn around. But perhaps even blockheaded prats could learn. "Good boy," he said as he petted Arthur. "Now. Time for a coronation."


	4. Morgna's Coronation

It took all of Arthur's strength to read the words before him. "I hereby give up my claim to the throne in favor of my sister, Lady Morgana Pendragon."

His fingers trembled as he picked up the crown. Everyone was staring at him. He knew they were disappointed in him. But what could he do? He had seen and experienced just how much power Merlin alone had. Merlin and Morgana could easily kill everyone here. He placed the crown on Morgana's head as she smiled smugly. God he wanted so bad to slap her. But the idea of being naked and humiliated in front of the crowd stopped that.

"Long live the Queen!" he said along with the crowd. Although most of the people of Camelot seemed less than happy about that.

Morgana lifted her hands for silence after the y gloomly cheered several times. "My dear people. My firs act as your gracious queen is to appoint a Court Sorcerer. I'm sure you will all feel much more comfortable knowing a Court Sorceror is defending you from magical monsters. After all we should fight fire with fire. Correct? Emrys!"

Merlin walked forward. Arthur was confused. Especially since the name seemed to actually mean something to the druids who were there.

"I appoint you as my court sorcerer. In exchange for your loyalty and services, you will be given lands and power. You are second only to myself," she announced. "People of Camelot, meet your new Court Sorcerer, Lord Emrys."

Merlin turned but kept his face shadowed. Best that only a few select people knew he was Merlin. He could then pretend to still be just a bumbling, magic-less manservant and find out their secrets and maybe even make some of the knights loyal to the side of magic. It may be hard to turn them around after so many years of indoctrination to hate magic. Sure enough the knights who had been forced to watch while chained together to keep them in line were less than happy and not cheering one bit.

_Merlin_ a voice said in his mind. He noticed that Mordred was amongst the chained knights and staring at him intently. _I need to speak with you._

As the knights were being pushed back to their cells Merlin strode over. Morgana's knights there looked at him and Merlin commanded "Let that one loose to come with me."

They released Mordred. Merlin directed him to a private room. "I've been hoping to speak with you as well."

"You did? Was it to tell me to keep your identity secret?" Mordred asked.

"That too. But you seemed to have figured that out," Merlin said. Mordred inclined his head in response. "I would like for you to work alongside me. I could use some help with the whole Court Sorceror thing."

"Really?" Mordred said in shock. "I thought you hated me. Why is that different now?"

"There was a prophecy. That you would be the one to kill Arthur. But none of the prophecy of the Once and Future King is to happen anymore. So I do not think that will come to pass," Merlin said.

"That's why you thought me an enemy all this time?" the druid said sadly. "Not surprised. You loved him didn't you?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Mordred. I understand if you are upset with me for it," Merlin said.

"I'm not. You did what you thought was necessary. And I'm honored to assist you in any way. Any druid would find it the highest honor to be apprenticed to you Emrys," he said almost in adoration. "May I ask though where Arthur is now?"

"He is mine now. Im going to treat him as he always treated me. And the way he treated sorcerers," Merlin scowled. Mordred remembered the many times he saw Arthur mistreating Merlin. And the rumors he heard Arthur did to Merlin in private. And his treatment of sorcerers, well that was straightout murder. Mordred wasn't eager to see how Merlin was going to treat Arthur. But as one with hidden magic Mordred understood Merlin completely. "But anyways. If you are loyal to me and our cause to end the divisions between magic and common then I have my first assignment for you."

"Anything, my lord," Mordred said ecstatic that Merlin finally seemed to like him. And he would be the envy of all of the druids. Even though Merlin seemed quite different now he was still the Emrys. And if Merlin thought supporting Morgana was right then maybe they didn't need Arthur as the Once and Future King after all.

"I need you to publically pledge your loyalty to Morgana in court tomorrow. Perhaps if one of the knights does the rest will quickly follow. And we want this takeover to be as bloodless as possible."

"You can count on me," Mordred promised.

"Go tell Morgana." He instructed. He then returned to his room. Arthur who had been chained up by someone again looked up at him fearfully. "Im not here for you yet."

Merlin dressed in his usual outfit complete with the neckercheif. Arthur stared at him in confusion. Merlin smirked and dropped to one knee to face him striaghton. "They might have no interest in listening to the Emrys or Morgana but everyone trusts their good friend Merlin."

Arthur started protesting through his gag. Merlin removed it. "Please Merlin! Don't betray them like that. They all trust hyou! You where they're friend!"

Merlin scowled. "What did you just call me?" he grabbed Arthur's hair and slammed his head against the wall. He honestly didn't care what Arthur called him seeing as he had called arthur by so many names but it was the easiest way to break him. And soon arthur would be as loyal and attentive to Merlin as Merlin had always been to him.

"Master," Arthur forced the word through his lips like a hard stone.

"Good good pet," Merlin cooed as he leaned in and kissed Arthur on the lips and bit down slightly on his lower lip. Arthur accepted it in silence and was simply glad that he had not been truly punished this time. "Ill be back for you later."

HE ran down to the dungeons. O course the guards would never release a prisoner to a random person of Camelot but Merlin went to one of Morganas most trusted soldiers who knew his identity. They released Gwaine to him.

"Merlin! You survived!" Gwaine cried out happily as he gave the warlock a large hug.

"Morganas not that bad. I mean she was once my friend. I think that's still there," Merlin said with his goofy naïve smile plastered on his face.

"Oh Merlin. You just have to believe the best of everyone don't you?" Gwaine said ruefully. "Shouldn't be to surprised. After all you always believed the best of me despite me having no intention of leaving the tavern."

Merlin chuckled. "Morgana just wants equality. And look how little blood she has shed. It proves she has no bad intentions doesn't it?"

Gwaine scratched his head. "You really believe that don't you?"

"I know that."

"But you were always the most loyal to princess," Gwaine pointed out.

"Gwaine I have a secret to tell you," Merlin said.

"Go on."

"I have magic. I was born with it. But Ive used it only to help others. Ive save arthur's life a million times over with it," Merlin said.

"Figures. That dwarf said someone was magic. Sure as hell wasn't princess. And I knew it wasn't me. But I wasn't going o point that out to Arthur when I knew hed overreact," Gwaine shrugged.

"You saw the execution of the young warlock the other day? The one born with magic? That could have just as easily been me," Merlin said as his hand clenched into fists.

Gwaine noticed and said "I don't think princess would have the guts to go through with killing you. Might have banished you at worst."

"Even if not that he would have supported my death when I was three like that young warlock. How could I support him?" Merlin said angrily as he kicked a table leg. Gwaine watched carefully. He knew Merlin and Arthur had a strangely close relationship almost like lovers. But Arthur had been abusive to Merlin in that relationship. And Merlin clearly believed that Arthur would actually consider killing him. He could see the struggle Merlin was going to. "Morgana's te opposite thoguh. I tried killing her once when I realized Morgause had been using a spell on her and the only way to stop Morgause was to try to kill Morgana even though Morgana was innocent. But Morgana forgave me. Whereas Arthur would kill me in thanks for saving his life so many times."

"So now your loyal to Morgana," Gwaine concluded.

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Then I am too. You made a good case," Gwaine said even surprising himself.

"Really?" Merlin said.

"Yep. Probably going to regret it eventually but I never did like killing of sorcerers who hadnt harmed us at all. Or who only harmed us to save their lives. Didn't mind killing of those who tried to hurt us though."

"They were simply trying to avenge lives that Uther and Arthur took from them," Merlin pointed out.

"Good point. By the way any clue who this mysterious Emrys is? He freaked out everyone." Gwaine said.

Merlin hesitated. "Will you tell anyone?"

"Nope."

"It is me," Merlin said.

Gwaine nodded impressed. "So your so good at this magic thing that Morgana appointed you her right hand when shes already an accomplished witch? Impressive."

"Thanks," Merlin said with a friendly grin. Being around Gwaine made him slip back into his former less bitter self. "By the way I'll arrange for you to get your old quarters back. No need to have you go back to prison."

After that was arranged Merlin returned to his room to see Arthur hastily washing the floor.

"I didn't release you," he said suspiciously. Of course though it was strange arthur would pick to clean the floor of all things.

"Morgana" Arthur began until Merlin slapped his face. He swallowed his pride and said "Queen Morgana came in and saw I was not working and told me to stop being so lazy. She said if the floors not perfect by when she returns she'll put me in the stocks."

Arthur didn't stop cleaning the entire time he was talking. Merlin was amused by the idea of Arthur in the stocks. He idly considered making Arthurs job impossible so he would end up in the stocks. Arthur certainly had no inhibitions about making Merlin lie for him and end up in the stocks. But then Arthur wouldnt be available tonight. And that's what merlin wanted most of all right now. He watched Arthur kneeling on the ground attempting to clean. Merlin licked his lips almost hungrily a the sight. He walked over which made Arthur shiver. But all he did was trail his fingers done Arthur's hunched over back down to his perfect behind. A blush covered Arthur's entire body. This was so humilitating and yet he found himself wanting Merlin's touch. HE could never admit to that though. Then Merlin's hand slipped under his breetches. Arthur found himself wriggling to allow Merlin freer access. He then realized what he was doing and tried to pull away.

"Enjoying your toy?" Morgana called as she entered. Merlin blushed at being caught in the compromising position. Arthur began panicking since he hadnt expected morgana back so soon. But she thankfully after that comment seemed to be pretending that he didnt exist.

"Merlin, Mordred tried to kill me once. Why would I want him on our side?" she said.

"As did I." Merlin pointed out. "And he's hidden magic too. He wants the freedom to use it as much as we do." Arthur looked up at those words. Mordred too? Just how many people that he had once trusted hid magic from him?

"I suppose," Morgana said uncertainly.

"And there's more," Merlin grinned. Arthur shivered.

Morgana frowned. "You never mentione anyone else having magic."

"Not magic. Just one of the knights will turn to our side and pledge himself tomorrow. And if both he and Mordred do, Im sure others will follow," Merlin boasted.

"You are so smart Merlin," Morgana cooed as she stroked his chin. Merlin grinned. No one had ever complimented him so. "Who did you convince?"

"Gwaine"

Arthur made a halfchoking sound.

"Quiet you. Back to work," Morgana said with a tap of her foot to his backside. "Merlin I cant believe I never saw how genuis you are."

Merlin melted under her words. Morgana hid a grin. Good. Merlin would never betray her after this. She saw the look in his eyes and decided to act. "So genius. It's quite attractive." She leaned in and kissed him.

Merlin had once had a crush on Morgana when he first met her, but that had eventually disappeared especially as she turned evil. But now they were on the same side he wasn't about to say no.

Arthur's face turned red with anger as he saw his half sister and one time lover kissing. BEfore he realized what he was doing, he grabbed Morgana and shoved her away from Merlin, still as possesive of him as ever.

"Wrong move, Arthur," Morgana sneered as she got up. She spoke some words in a foreign language arthur didnt understand and soon his whole body was burning and writhing in pain.

"Enough Morgana!" Merlin insisted. Now he was possesive of Arthur as Arthur had once been of him. Only he got to hurt Arthur like this.

"Then you punish him yourself," Morgana sneered as she released Arthur from the spell.

"Alright," MErlin agreed almost excitedly. His eyes flashed gold and soon Arthur;s body was thrown against his desk, his legs hanging over exposed. Morgana watched as Merlin slowly walked over. Merlin thought about using magic but it was much more fun to remove arthur's pants himself. He let his knuckles scrape against the smooth skin as Morgana watch in morbid fascination. Arthur's behind wiggled in anticipation. He could feel himself growing hard. He wanted Merlin's hand there. He had always told Merlin that it was off limits before even though he had explored Merlin's many times, but now he wondered why he had ever done that.

Arthur gasped as Merlin hit his right buttock hard. His eyes were already beginning to water as Merlin struck it four more time. But he wouldn't let Morgana have the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He bit his tongue hard to keep from crying out. Then Merlin slipped a finger between his crack and slowly added more and more pressure until he was inside. Arthur pushed himself backwards as much as the spell would let him, wanting Merlin farther in. But then Merlin cruelly twisted it, making Arthur scream in pain and making Morgana laugh.

"More, Merlin," Morgana said, clapping her hands as though watching a show.

Merlin switched sides and spanked Arthur's left buttock 5 times. He then seperated Arthur's legs to get to the tender flesh there.

Arthur started breaking down. Soft enough so Morgana wouldnt hear him plead, "Master, please no," as he moved his legs back together.

But Merlin forced his legs apart and began slapping Arthur there too. Now Arthur couldn't keep from screaming. Merlin was surprised to find himself turned on by the red marks he was leaving on Arthur. Arthur simply marked up so beautifully. So perfect. He forgot Morgana was there watching and began removing his own pants.

"I said punish him," Morgana reminded with a frown. She strode over and pulled Merlin back so he couldn't put himself into Arthur.

Merlin was frustrated. Arthur simply looked so perfect, so ready to be entered.

"Release Arthur and chain hi up again," Morgana instructed.

"Why?" Merlin demanded.

"We're going to punish him together," she said slyly. "HE doesn't like seeing the two of us together., so we're going to make sure he watches."

While Merlin had wanted to make good use of Arthur, this offer didn't seem to bad either. His eyes turned gold as he carried out Morgana's instructions.

"It' so amazing how you don't need to even encant spells," Morgana muttered.

Arthur tried fighting the chains on the wall but of coruse they could not give. How dare Morgana take Merlin from him? Merlin was HIS! Only his.

But now she was slowly removing Merlin's clothes and arthur whimpered as he saw how beautiful Merlin was. Then Merlin began undressing Morgana. Arthur whimpered ever time he saw MErlin's fingers brush gently against her skin, wishing it was him.

Merlin was trembling. He had never been with a woman before and Morgana was the type to always have high expectations. But she seemed to be smiling. For now at least. And gods she was beautiful. She grabbed him and shove him on the bed, crawling over him.

"Ready?" she purred as she leaned down and flicked her tongue behind his ear.

"R-r-ready," he stammered.

Arthur shouted "No! I command you to stop!"

Morgana laughed and magicked a gag on him. "Now where were we?" she asked as she ran her fingers down Merlin's body, making him wiggle in excitement. He lifted his arms to wrap around her and pull her down for a long kiss.  
It was even better than any kisses he had ever gotten from Arthur. He tangled his finger's into her long dark hair as she wrapped her legs around his, still kissing passionately. Arthur tried to turn away but some horrid fascination kept him watching as Morgana claimed his one time lover as hers.


	5. Court and Feast

Morgana and Merlin woke in confusion. After a moment, they remembered what they did the night before.

"I… I should go," Morgana said, seeming rather stunned.

"I… sorry?" Merlin said sheepishly.

"No. You were brilliant," Morgana said taking his head into her hands and kissing him on the lips. "I will see you in court?"

"Of course," Merlin said. "Do you need me to bring Arthur?"

"Hm, no. The knights are less likely to betray him if he's there," Morgana mused. "But if you want to bring your pet you can."

Merlin went to wake Arthur after Morgana left. "Rise and shine!"

"Merlin," Arthur complained thinking it was a normal day. Wait, Merlin left was his next thought. Then he remembered Merlin's return and gulped. "Master."

"You're up later then your master," Merlin rebuked as he removed Arthur's chains.

Arthur fell to his knees once the chains holding him up were gone. He started to pick himself back up but Merlin placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

"What now?" he grumbled. "Didn't _Morgana_ give you more than enough satisfaction last night?"

Merlin smirked. "That she did. But stay there as I give you your instructions for the day."

Arthur shivered at the ominous words as Merlin disappeared behind a cabinet and rummaged through some items. "Remember this?"

It was the ridiculous outfit Arthur had made Merlin wear while serving at the feast. Arthur nodded as his cheeks already burned from embarrassment. "You yourself said it had to be worn by servants of Camelot. Well, guess that's you now! One your done with your duties getting ready for the feast you will put this on and serve drinks. You will speak to none of you former knights, As for anyone else if it's someone I decide I don't want you speaking with you'll be punished. So think wisely before talking to anyone. But for now, I have… other… duties for you."

Arthur grimaced. What the hell did he know about preparing for a feast? And what were the duties before that.

Merlin motioned for Arthur to follow him. Arthur got up and walked beside Merlin. Merlin raised an eyebrow and Arthur took a step so he was following rather than being by Merlin's side. His cheeks burned from embarresment. He really hoped no one would see them. Merlin found Mordred.

"Time for our first practice together," he said cheerfully.

Mordred grinned. "What are we doing?"

"I figured we'd practice combat spells first. Arthur go grab a sword." Merlin instructed. "Attack us."

Arthur grabbed a sword more than happy for this practice. But then Merlin and Mordred kept taking turns enchanting swords to attack him. Arthur was good, but not this good. And he was worn out from being worked so hard. Then Merlin seemed to bore of that task.

"Arthur, run to the other side of the room," he instructed. "Now run back as fast as you can. Get here within five minutes and I'll reward you. Take longer than 10 and youll be punished."

Arthur was confused at how easy it seemed to be. Merlin smirked. Payback time for all the times he had been smacked in combat training. He shot a puddle of ice for Arthur and Arthur fell on his rear. Mordred caught on and constructed a fence Arthur would have to climb over. Merlin allowed Arthur to near the fence before deciding to set the fence on fire making Arthur yelp and jump back. Mordred encanted another spell to make spikes grow out of the floor once Arthur managed to be creative enough to crawl under the fiery fence. Merlin one-upped Mordred's spell by making the spikes move in random patterns. Arthur tried his best to avoid the spikes. Mordred then enchanted into existence several hundred marbles to role on the ground making Arthur trip. Merlin pulled Mordred's hand back once he was sure ten minutes had passed. Arthur finally finished and collapsed at Merlin's feet.

"Mordred, leave us."

Mordred gave him an odd look but left.

"Master," Arthur panted.

Merlin bent down to stroke his fingers down Arthur's side, softly petting him. If he hadn't been trying to break Arthur, he probably would have cuddled him more. "There, there. I will be merciful and let you recover before you are punished for taking so long."

Arthur grimaced. Merlin firmly grasped Arthur's head in his hands and said, "Isn't there something you'd like to say?"

Arthur just stared at him in confusion.

"A _thank-you_?" Merlin said. "If you're going to be the ungrateful brat you;ve always been, then I don't know why I should give you time to rest."

"Thank you master!" Arthur panted. "Thank you a thousand times over."

"Better," Merlin said. HE pulled Arthur into his lap and stroked and petted him. Arthur felt oddly comforted. Merlin was taking care of him… wait no he wasn't. this was all Merlin's fault in the first place! Arthur wasn't sure how he felt about Merlin anymore. Or about how Merlin felt about him. Arthur tucked his head into Merlin's shirt. Merlin turned Arthur gently and rubbed his stomach. After a moment Merlin slipped his hand under Arthur's tattered tunic and rubbed the bare skin.

"MMMm Merlin," Arthur said, no thinking. But Merlin ignored it this time. He suddenly felt mischevious and began tickling arthur.

"M-m-mMerlin," Arthur said between breathless laughter. Then Merlin's hands tickled his way down and rested on top or Arthur's pants. Arthur felt himself growing hard.

"Now," Merlin suddenly growled. "I need to punish you _now._ Against the wall."

Arthur obediantly faced the wall. He had a pretty good clue. After all, he had done the same to Merlin. Part of him was almost eager to be on the other side for once. Although he imagined he'd be on this side for quite some time now.

Merlin whispered some ancient words since he didn't want it to hurt Arthur too much. HE then slowly unbuckled Arthur's belt and tickled the cloth above Arthur's cock. Arthur couldn't help laughing and reached to touch himself, but Merlin's eyes turned gold and Arthur's hands shot up far above his head and were bound to a hook he could have sown was not there a moment before.

"Please!"

"Then it wouldn't be punishmen, now would it?" Merlin said sweetly, running his fingers down arthur's legs seductively. Arthur began trembling. God, Merlin was so good. Suddenly, Merlin's teeth grabbed the remaining cloth and pulled it down. He then slowly started stroking the various newly exposed skin possesively. "Mine, all mine." he said.

"Now Merlin! Now!" he begged.

"Bossy as ever, aren't you your royal Pratness?" Merlin teased as he switched to slowly inerting his fingers one by one to ease Arthur into this. Arthur tightened around his fingers.

"Merlin…" Arthur moaned. Merlin finally gave in and took Arthur fully. God, he wondered why this hadn't been the firs thing he did. Arthur roared, trying to remove his hands from the magic bonds. Finally, Merlin pulled himself out.

"Good job, pet," he teased, patting Arthur's buttocks like someone might pat a perosn on the shoulder.

Suddenly, a maid Arthur vaguely recognized as one of Gwen's old friends walked in and looked horrified by the sight. Arthur felt incredibly humiliated, both for what had been done to him and for him almost _enjoying_ it. He knew he should hate merlin for this. But he liked the idea of being Merlin's way too much. But not if people knew! He was a prince for chirstsake!

"Get used to it, Arthur. If I commanded it, you would do this in front of every person in Camelot," Merlin threatened. "Now, to the kitchens with you."

At court Morgana looked every inch an evil queen. Merlin was given a seat of honor at her right hand and was disgued as Lord Emrys.

"Will you not swear loyalty to your new queen?" Morgana adressed to nobility in front of her. Many of the lords and earls and other non-knights nobility gave in quickly. They shuffled up to her throne, dropped to their knees, pledged loyalty and kissed her signet ring. Mordred was predictably the first knight to pledge loyalty. This shook up the rest of the Knights since they thought themselves one unit.

Mordred took advantage of the attention to say "I have had to hide magic just as Morgana did for so long. I know why she hates Camelot. But she does not plan to destroy it but to create a better Camelot. Therefore, I pledge my loyalty." He sank to his knees and kissed her ring. He then knelt in front of Merlin too and said, "To you, my lord, I pledge my loyalty and on behalf of all druids, we claim you as our master. We are at your disposal."

The driud congregation bowed at those words. Morgana frowned. She wanted people loyal to _her_, not to Merlin! If the druids backed him over her, Merlin could easily snatch camelot from her and take the crown for himself. Unless… he had the power of a king already and herefore had no reason to betray her. She began to look at Merlin more hungrily. She did need an heir eventually. And merlin was more than just fun last night.

Gwaine was next to pledge loyalty, really shaking up the knights. "I don't have anything near as fancy as Mordred to say. I don't know the life of magic users. But I've never felt comfortable killing others. Hopefully now we can do our true job of being protectors rather than tyrants attacking those who would have left us in peace if we didn't attack them. "

Morgana nodded and Gwaine reluctantly kissed her ring. IT was merlin he was loyal to though not her.

Eventually, a handful of the knights had pledged their loyalty. But over half remained.

"Back to prison. They have a fortnight to pledge loyalty or _die,_" Morgana hissed. Merlin frowned. He didn't want anyone to die. But now it was time for the feast for everyone who had pledged loyalty. Merlin was excited to see everyone's reactions to arthur.

"Wait, is that princess?" Gwaine guffawed.

"Yep," Merlin grinned.

"Perfect," he laughed. Even mordred laughed a little. Morgana clapped her hands in delight. Others picked up on her excitement and began jeering at Arthur who was turning redder by the second. He went to Morgana and mumbled, "Wouldyoucareforrefreshment?"

"I think I'd prefer entertainment," she said idly. "Dance!"

Arthur refused, but then he heard her say words in the ancient langague and his feet begen tingling. He took a step and noticed it subside. So this is how shed force him to dance. He felt he couldn't sink any lower as he writhed and attempted to amuse Morgana and those there.

"Emrys, perhaps your new serving boy could be the new court jester," Morgana joked. "Although he could get funnier." She said some ancient words and arthur's hands were pulled down to his ankles, exposing his backside to everyone present. Thankfilly, he was fully clothed. But that didn't make it any better as the spell forced him to keep dancing ever as his hands were forced down so his wriggling behind was on display for everyone's great amusement. He couldn't help it. He began crying. Which only fueled the laughter. But it made Merlin feel took a lot to make Arthur cry. This must have finally broke him. For now that is.

"Enough morgana! He's not your pet," he said sternly.

"As you wish," Morgana said almost too innocently. "Back to serving drinks, slave."

Arthur tried to regain any last shreds of dignity as he served drinks and food to those present. As soon as the feast was over, Merlin grabbed arthur by the wrist and headed for his room.

"Please don't punish me! I tried my hardest ot behave," Arthur cried.

"There there," Merlin said softly, pulling arhtur onto the bed with him and laying arhtur's head in his laop. "She went to far. You can have the night off."

He cuddled arthur as Arthur cried. Eventually it got late and arthur fell asleep in merlin's arms. Merlin kissed Arthur's forehead and arranged him in his bed. Merlin decided he could sleep one more night in his old room. Arthur needed a good nights sleep.


	6. Dreams of Gwen

"Merlin," Morgana cooed running her fingers through Merlin's hair. Arthur gritted his teeth as he watched angrily. Merlin was his not hers. He should be the one running his fingers through merlins hair.

"Morgana." Merlin said adoringly as he curled up and put his head in her lap so she'd have better access to it. Morgana's clever hands than made their way down his sides in a way that made merlin feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I have a proposition for you. Eventually I will need to marry so I can have an heir. But I don't want to share my throne with some foreign king or prince or such. But you can help me," she said, running her hands under his tunic and stroking the soft skin beneath. Arthur growled in anger.

"Arthur get out," Morgana said angrily.

"No Arthur," Merlin said not wanting to be left alone with morgana who he didn't quite trust yet. "How about you give Morgana a foot massage?'

Morgana giggled in delight at the idea of Arthur kneeling before her serving her. "Yes Arthur. Do so right now. On your knees."

Arthur crawled up to her and started removing her boots. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of feet.

"So Merlin. I need someone I could trust beside me on the throne. Someone who wouldn't just use camelot to improve their own couuntry. Someone who could protect camelot," Morgana cooed leaning down to kiss Merlin's dark hair. Merlin got up after that to really look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to be my king," Morgana cooed. "Beneath me of course. But you would rule. All Camelot would be at your beck and call. And I would be your wife. And be able to nay it would be your duty to sleep with me."

"Id love that" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur got up and punched morgana in anger.

"Arthur!" Morgana screetched.

In less than a second Merlin had Arthur hanging upside down and naked from the ceiling.

"How could you?" Morgana hissed.

"I have it taken care off," Merlin said quickly not wanting Morgana to decide to take care of Arthur herself.

"I want him bleeding," Morgana hissed making a whipping motion and red welts appeared on Arthur's back.

"Why isn't he yelling?" Morgana hissed as arthur kicked and writhed but didn't scream out.

"I put a magical gag on him so we'll here no more from him until we are done my dear beautiful Morgana," Merlin said charming morgana.

She turned back to him and simpered. "So is that a yes?"

"A million times over my queen," Merlin said as he kissed her. Morgana was less than happy that merlin was being so sappy since to her it was merely a political move in her mind but then she was more than pleased when he went from kissing her to trailing kisses down her neck to her bosom as she moaned in pleasure.

"Merlin. Let's announce it. Now," she said.

"Yes love," he murmered. But his actions hardly matched his words as he fell to his knees beside the couch they were on and pushed her dress up and her stockings down to gain access to her legs as he trailed hot kisses up them. Morgana was in for an even better surprise when Merlin used his magic to speed her towards an orgasm. Morgana felt like pure bliss.

But then someone knocked at the door. Merlin looked wide eyed for a moment put quickly kicked the stockings under the couch and put Morgana's dress back in place.

"Arthur," Morgana said with a significant glance upwards.

Merlin quickly let arthur down but shoved him in the closet so no one would see the telltale signs of a whipping.

"Come in "Morgana called.

"Sir Leon?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"I come with an offer. There are ten of us who will pledge loyalty under _one _condition," he said although he kept glancing at merlin in confusion since he did not yet know merlin was emrys.

"What's that?" Morgana asked.

"That Arthur and Gwen get the chance to leave camelot and seek sanctuary in another country without you going after then," he said firmly.

"Not a chance," Morgana said lazily. "Besides, I don't know where gwen is. B ut soon she will be found and she will bow beofre me. She will polish the very crown and throne she tried to steal away from me! "

"Gwen never meant to hurt you," Merlin tried arguing.

Morgana turned angrily towards merlin. "I deserve to be queen. Not that serving wench!"

"And you are queen," Merlin reassured.

"She wil suffer," Morgana spat ignoring merlin.

"Please Queen Morgana. Arthur and Gwen never meant to do you ill" Leon said.

"And I don't need your loyalty. Ill have you publically executed where everyone can see" Morgana hissed.

"What no!" Merlin shouted.

"Id rather be dead than serve you" Leon spat.

"Morgana! Maybe you could concede on the gwen front and maybe make some promises of not hurting people with magic or something. You know bargain." Merlin suggested.

Morgana thought it over. "Gwen will be a serving wench. But I will promise to not lay a single hand on her. She will return to what she always was meant to be."

"But she will not come to any harm?" Leon said.

"I swear" Morgana said.

"There's a way to use magic to seal a deal," Leon said.

Morgana was put off that Leon new about that but used magic on a piece of parchment ot seal the deal.

"And Arthur?" Leon pressed.

A sneaky idea came to morgana's mind. "Merlin," she cooed.

"Yes?" he said in confusion.

"How about this? You know how close merlin and arthur always were," Morgana said. Leon nodded. "Arthur will be Merlin's manservant. He'd hate that so it would be punishment enough to sate me. You trust merlin don't you?"

"OF course," Leon said having no reason to distrust merlin.

"And furthermore swear my more offensive magic will be used only on those opposing camelot. Those who would have been under normal circumstances whipped or flogged or in the stocks." Morgana promised magically.

"That is acceptable," Leon condeded. "And you will not execute any of the knights of camelot."

Morgana frowned.

"Its more than fair," Merlin pled. Morgana would really have to talk with him later about supporting her.

"Fine. I swear I will not execute any knights of camelot for past crimes against me. In the furture if they are as loyal to me as they were in uther and arthur then they will not be executed either. Do we have a deal?" she said.

"Yes. Yes we do," Leon said.

"Good. Take this key to free your friends," she said procuring a key magically.

"Merlin. Emrys. I need you to find gwen for me," Morgana said kissing merlins cheek to hopefully make more firendly to the idea.

"No! Not if your going to hurt her!" Merlin said fiercly.

"Why do you care so much about her?" Morgana frowned. Merlin blushed.

"Oh!" Morgana cried out loud. Then her devious little brain began working. "She would make a pretty little concubine wouldn't she"

"Morgana" Merlin cried in protest. But then his greedier side kicked in. no longer would he be second best to arthur. And something about both gwen and arthur serving him seemed so evil. So tempting. "Maybe you do have an idea there."

"She could be my maid again. And once we marry we'll move in together. You will have to punish her though since I promised not too. But I can watch. As you stick her from behind. As you have her across your knee, spanking her bare behind," Morgana said licking her lips in anticipation.

"I would like that" Merlin finally admitted growing hard at the idea.

"But I managed to not promise to never physcially hurt arthur only to not magically hurt him," morgana said excitedly.

"And sleeping with her as long as you arent too violent wouldnt hurt gwen exactly. I wouldn't mind watching that" Melrin said eagerly.

"Then get to it my brilliant horny warlock," Morgana said with one last peck on the lips before heading out.

Merlin forced the door to his closet open.

"Merlin you cant! Not gwen!" Arthur pled.

For a moment merlin hesitated. Gwen he really cared about. He was hesitant to subject her to morgana's wrath. But morgana had promised hadnt she? So she was reliant on Merlin if she wanted to hurt gwen. So gwen was safe. And would be theirs. Merlin tore a hair out of arthur's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Arthur gasped.

"For my spell. The hair of the person she loves the most. And this is forgetting to call me master," Merlin said with a kick to arthur's groin making him double over.

"Master please," Arthur begged.

"As much as I love hearing that I think ill love hearing it from gwens lips as well. Now go fetch water."

"No! Im not going to aid you any way in finding gwen."

"I can just send someone else. Your refusal is just an annoyance. But since I relish the idea of you doing it" Merlin said. Arhtur found his body moving without him willing it to pickin up the cauldron and walking out and down the the creek. Soon he had returned to the room and felt whatever spell had been placed on him released.

"Master please ill do anything. Just leave gwen out of this," Arthur pled.

"Is that even the best you can do?" Merlin leered.

Arthur swallowed his pride and crawled over to merlin and began kissing his boot. "Please o great and merciful master. I will be your obedient and happy servant forever and ever if you will grant me, your worthless slave this one boon."

"That's nice but I think Ill have gwen here to I always have her safety to use against you to make you a happy slave. Threaten to have her whipped unless you worship my cock. Threaten to make her dance naked for the men unless you do so," Merlin teased although part of him was seriously considering it. The idea of having this power to make arthur willing to serve him was delgihtful. Even if he wasn't about to be king of camelot he would feel so elated by this power. In fact this power over arthur felt more important than the power over camelot.

"No I beg you" Arthur cried. A new idea struck him of how to distract merlin from his potion making. He quickly untied merlin's trousars and began stroking his length.

"Master please" he begged as merlin moaned in delight. But merlin seemed to suddenly remember himself and start to push arthur away so arthur took merlin in his mouth.

"Enough!" Merlin yelled to get himself back in control as his magic flung arthur across the room. He sent chains towards arthur to keep him away so as not o be distracted again. Soon he was done with the potion he released arthur.

"Ready my horse," Merlin ordered.

"OR what?" Arthur challenged.

"I'll go out after gwen either way. You helping me is the difference between her being tied and dragged behind or being allowed to ride on the horse like a proper lady," Merlin said. Arthur was torn but had seen enough of merlin's magic to know he was only denlaying the enivitable an might as well try to help gwen in small ways.

Merlin found morgana. "Morgana. I found her. I'll have your maid ready for you by tonight."

"Ready for us by tonight," Mirgana corrected with a giggle. "And tomorrow our wedding."

"So soon?"

"Why wait? Do you not wish to be king and to take me as your wife as soon as you can?" Morgana asked.

"OF course," Merlin said.

:Now go find our pretty concubine. I want to have fun tonight love," Morgana said kissing merlin goodbye.


	7. Gwen Captured

"Gwen? Gwen!" Merlin said jubilantly once he had finally found her.

"Merlin?" Gwen gasped unsure how to act.

"Who's this?" the bartender at the tavern said with a glower.

"Who's side are you on?" Gwen asked acusingly.

"Your side of course," Merlin said.

"Then where is my arthur?" she questioned

"He is in a safe place," Merlin said ambigiously.

Gwen was too smart to believe him.

"Get out Merlin. Or he'll throw you out," she said. The bartender seemed more than happy to oblige.

"I wont leave unless you leave with me," Merlin said as he grabbed her sleeve.

"Let go!" Gwen shouted as she kicked him. Merlin fell to thr groand with a loud shout. Gwen sure knew how to kick. The burly bartender quickly went around the bar and was about to punch Merlin when merlin was felling good enough to fight back and used magic to push the bartender away from him and crash into a table. Merlin quickly magicked the man against the wall and made several knives point at him.

"So you've mad a friend Gwen? Well either you come with me or he dies," Merlin said.

"I know you wouldn't Merlin. You are better than this," Gwen said.

"You don't know me! You didn't even know I had magic," Merlin said stomping.

"Yes I did," Gwen said.

"You did?"

"Well I sure knew arthur didn't manage to get out of so many scrapes by himself. And I wasn't the one of saved my father so I knew someone who was my friend must have magic."

"But how did you know it was me?"

"I figured either you or morgana. Then when Morgana left I thought it was her but then there were still the magic so it must be you. And you were always so loyal to arthur that I knew it must be good magic," Gwen said. Merlin heard a clattering sounds and then realized he had stopped magickying the knives.

"You really believe all that about me?" he asked.

Absolutely" Gwen said.

"Youre not just saying this," Merlin said. HE then put a spell on Gwen. "say it again. Your throat will start burning if you are lying."

"I was almost positive you had magic before this and since I believed it good magic I never told authur," Gwen said.

"Then run away," Merlin said harshly. "Ill tell Morgana that you must have had someone tip you off."

"Im not leaving," Gwen said stubbornly. "not without arthur."

"This is your last chance Gwen. I won't show mercy again," Merlin threatened.

"Yes you will. Because that's who you are," Gwen said as she put on a cloack.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"Going with you. Youre going to bring me to Arthur," She said as thogugh she was giving a royal command. Merlin just shrugged since she was doing what he wanted her to anyways.

Merlin pushed Gwen into his chambers when they got there.

"Gwen!" Arthur shouted running towards her.

"Arthur!" she shouted back.

"How utterly touching Morgana drawled as she entered.

"Whats going on?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur here has been quite naughty," Morgana said pointedly.

"Ill punish him," Merlin said wearily.

"No. Youll punish her and arthur will have to watch," Morgana said.

"No!" arthur shouted angrily. Merlin used his magic to push arthur against the wall and used magic to force his eyes open and facing the bed. Magically gagged Arthur.

"Get over there Gwen," Merlin insisted.

"if you promise not to hurt my husband," Gwen promised. "Then ill do whatever you want. I will be your faithful eager slave."

"As long as your doing what I want Arthur wont be hurt," he promised.

Gwen walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Alright Morgana," Merlin said sitting nect to Gwen and playing with her hair. "What do you want?"

"Spank her," Morgana said with a wide smile.

Gwen winced but crawled across Merlins lap. He burshed her skirts up and slapped her much more lightly than he had arthur.

"I want her behind naked," Morgana argued.

Gwen pulled her underwear down keeping as obedient as she had promised for athurs sake. Arthur was writhing in anger but couldn't fight the magic.

Merlin rubbed Gwens buttocks lightly enjoyingt he feel.

"Hurry up," Morgana said impatiently.

Merlin slapped her left buttock first making her gasp.

"Don't wriggle," Merlin said as he placed a firm hand on the small of her back. HE then spanked her other buttock which she seemed more prepared for. After about fifty slaps on each side Merlin was rather impressed that Gwen had managed to not scream out yet.

"That's enough," Merlin said.

"Not enough," Morgana hissed. "Shes yet to make a sound other than gasps. Separate her legs to hit her there."

"Sorry Gwen," Merlin muttered under his breath. Gwen had always been so good to him. It was arthur who had hurt him over and over not Gwen. Gwen had even learned and kept his secret.

He slapped the tender underside of her buttocks making her gasp much louder. It was the only part of her behind that was not dark red but was already on its way. Merlin slapped as hard as he could hoping Gwen would just scream so that Morgana would be satisfied and put an end to it. He finally slapped right under the curve of her buttocks with the most force he had yet and Gwen screamed as she writhed. Morgana smiled curelly.

"That's enough then," Merlin said as he rubbed Gwens behind in hopes of comforting her.

"I think youre already too attached to my maid," Morgana glared.

"No," Merlin protested.

"I almost think you don't want to marry me anymore," MOrgana pouted playing Merlin perfectl.

"No of course not. No one compares to you morgana," Merlin protested.

"Then prove it. Use a belt on her," Morgana said as her eyes narrowed.

"We never agreed to this," Merlin argued as he got up so suddenly than gwen tumbled off of his lap. She quickly picked herself up and looked at him curioustly.

"The particulars werent important. But prove yourself to me Merlin dear." Morgana flirted.

"We don't have time for this now," Merlin argued. "We need to figure out our own wedding prepations. Lets save proving our love til our wedding night."

"Alright," Morgana purred. "But part of that include her torture."

"Okay," Merlin agreed as he lead Morgana out. "Go on and ill just send these two to work right now."

As soon as morgana was out of sight MErlin slammed the door and ran to gwen.

"What will you like me to do now master?" Gwen said.

"Huh?" MErlin said confused.

"I said id be be an eager slave if you dont hurt my husband," Gwen said although a tremble in her voice gave her away. She knelt before him as she stroked his leg gently. "What does Master wish of me?"

Merlin picked Gwen up and couldnt resist kissing her and was delighted when she returned with interest. But then he pulled back. "You said youd do whatever i ask?"

"Anything Master," she said.

"Then escape. Get out of here, " merlin said.

"I dont understand," Gwen said.

"You were always good to me. And morgana wont stop until your dead. She was jelous that you were queen before her. now she thinks i prefer you. the only thing stopping her from killing you outright was a promise she made in a bargain for loyalty from the knights and the possibility of me turning on her. So leave now before you get her too angry and she no longer thinks striaght," Merlin said.

"No I wont," Gwen said stubbornly.

"You promised anything," Merlin reminded.

"Only if arthur comes with me," Gwen argued. "Please. Ill do anything."

Merlin startled circling her as though he was judging her. Gwen stood stoically. he slightly put a spell on her. the moment she set foor outside of the kingdom she could never return. he tied the spell to morganas life so if morgana died gwen would return. he then strode over to arthur.

"The spell i put on you to keep you from escaping will give you the space of two days. Get gwen out of the country by then and then return to me. but do not tell gwen for her own sake. understand?" Merlin hissed in Arthurs ear. HE knew Arthur would do whatever it took to keep his wife safe.

Merlin put one last spell on both of them. "Glamors to keep anyone from recognizing you until your safely away from the castle. ill fake some evidence to make your escape look convincing."

"Thank you Merlin," Gwen said fervently. "I knew there was still some good in you."


	8. Morgana Dies

"Where are they?" Morgana screamed.

"They escaped," Merlin said wearily for the millionith time.

"How could they just escape! Your supposed to be an all powerful sorceror! How could two mere mortals just escape like that?" she screamed, hurling a magic rod at him, scratching his ace.

"Ouch! Morgana" he complained as he magically healed himself. "I was rather busy fighting off the magical army!" in his mind he mentally added "and creating a magical army."

He was rather proud of himself for that. He had magically constructed an army to attack the castle and pretended to be fighting it off.

"And arthur has to come back. I have the spell on him." Merlin added.

"But Gwen?" Morgana demanded angrily.

"She'd likely follow whereever Arthur goes. You know how it goes with their lovely dovey stupid romance," Merlin scowled. "Nothing as good as our more serious relationship. Something with a firm basis on use and strategy."

"You make it sound so dull," Morgana complained.

"And physical attraction is the icing on the cake," Merlin said, crouching down as he ran a hand down Morgana's side and then down her leg. He then smirked and got up as he got back up, bringing his hand in between her legs as he moved up. Morgana gasped in delight.

"Mhhmm. Keep going?" Morgana prompted.

"So much more beautiful than a worthless maid," Merlin added, knowing what Morgana needed to here.

"Tell me how worthless she is," Morgana hissed.

"A piece of filth not worthy to look upon a beauty like yourself. Her eyes ought to be gorged out for daring to look in your general direction," Merlin flatered. It seemed ridiuclous but it looked like it was working.

"We have a wedding to get to lover boy," Morgana said grabbing merlin's chin to direction his face upwrds to kiss him passionately.

"And my coronation as your king," he said, wiggling excitedly as she trailed kisses down his cheek.

"Of course," mirgana said less happily.

That evening Gaius had to perform the ceremony. He was really not happy about it. Merlin had always been his ward and was now marrying the darkest woman imaginably. Not that Merlin was that much better anymore. But Gaius still had hope that if he could get merlin away from morgana that merlin might change back.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Gaius said unhappily.

Morgana and Merlin kissed to uncertain applause.

Gaius then picked up the crown from a pageboy and placed it on Merlin's head. "Long Live King Merlin!" they all chanted threee times.

Merlin sat in a throne next to Morgana's. Morgana was in arthur's old chair. Merlin's was less ornate, but still far more expensive than anything he had ever had.

"Mordred," Merlin called, summoning his apprentice forward. Mordred came and knelt dutifully placing a hand on Merlin's leg as he looked up at his master adoringly. "As king, I cannot also be your court sorcerer. Therefore I appoint my apprentice Mordred as your new Court Sorceror. He reports to me so obey him as you would me."

"Thank you" Modred said excitedly. Merlin smiled since he really did like Mordred as his apprentice.

That night, Morgana and Merlin spent the night together in Arthur's old room.

"Now you prove just how much you love me," Morgana said as she teased him by tugging her sleeves off of her shoulders. Merlin eagerly tore her clothes off not wanting to wait.

She smirked. As she threw herself on the bed completely nacked she told Merlin "Give me a show my love."

"Huh?"

"You said you'd prove your love for me. Since Gwen's no longer here, do it by giving me a show to remember."

"Um okay." Merlin said unceraintly. He slowly pulled his shirt off of his head. He swayed his hips side to side as he pulled his trousers down. He then fell on his knees and crawled seductively towards morgana. Once there he climbed onto her legs and straddled his legs across her lap. He kissed her neck as he rubbed his behind on her lap. Morgana smirked as she gave his buttocks a quick slap. He winced but let her. She then hooked her fingers in his underwear pulling it down far enough to expose him. He moved a bit to remove the offending clother completely.

"Merlin," a familiar voice said as Merlin turned around to give Morgana a proper lap dance.

Arthur?" Merlin gasped. "Youre back already."

"The spell forced me too," he said glumly.

"Perfect," Morgana said with a dengerous smile. "Go fetch us some wine slave boy."

Arthur swallowed hard but nodded and disappeared.

"Back to our fun," Morgana said as she ran her fingers through Merlins hair.

Merlin moved side to side on Morgana's lap as Morgana sighed in delight. He then moved forward and backwards as well. He arched his body backwards so his head was resting on Morgana's shoulder. Morgana kissed Merlin as he kept wriggling on her lap. Her fingers then crept their way down his body making little scratches. She made his way down to his erection and grasped it. He stopped wriggling and she squeezed angrily. "Don't stop moving until I tell you."

"I'm not your slave boy," Merlin retorted.

"Excuse me?" Morgana said coldly.

Merlin slapped her hand away. "Lie down on the bed. Now. I'm tired of this stupid stuff. I'm not some harem slave boy I'm your husband."

"Only because I let you be," Morgana hissed. "

"And you're only queen because I gave you the ability to takeover Camelot," Merlin hissed angrily.

Morgana slapped him.

"you;ll pay for that," she hissed angirly. "You said you would do as I say. I'm a rightful queen of Camelot. You are nobody."

"I am the Emrys the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Merlin shouted. Arthur slipped back into the room with the drinks. When he saw what was going on he put the drinks down and watched with interest.

"Oh yeah? Wann abet? Morgana challenged. She created a fireball and threw it his way.

Merlin caught it with his magic. "Don't cross me witch!" He threw the fireball back with her. She ducked. Then she sent lightening his way. This time Merlin got singed a bit and screamed out in pain.

Arthur panicked when he heard the sound of Merlin screaming. He looked around the room and saw some daggers. He crept over to them as silently as he could.

Merlin cast an shrinking spell and it hit Morgana's head, shrinking only her head. Arthur grabbed two daggers.

"You fool!" she screamed. She made a slashing spell and hit Merlins chest with it although it wasn't deep enough to kill Merlin screamed out in pain as he began bleeding. Arthur ran towards morgana. She was so intent on Merlin that she didn't notice until Arthur had stabbed the two daggers in her back. As a warrior he knew exactly where and how to hit to kill her almost instantly. He ran to Merlin and pulled him into his arms.

"Merlin!" Arthur sobbed.

"You…you killed her," Merlin said.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

'I didn't know those words in you vocabulary," Merlin said.

"Snarkly til the end," Arthur said.

"Who says it's til the end?" Merlin said with a wink before he began healing himself.

"Merlin! You…" Arthur said happily. He then remebered himself. "I mean, Master…Forgive me."

"It's fine," Merlin mumbled as he got up. "Fetch Mordred."

"Yes, Master," Arthur said, striding off. While he was gone Merlin used magic to burn morgana's body and put the ashes in a decorated fireplace he magically turned into a urn.

"You called, Sire?" Mordred said with a low bow.

"Am….Are you both going to be punishing me?" Arthur said in a small voice.

"He caused her death?" Mordred said angrily.

"She was about to kill me. He did what any loyal slave would do," Merlin said more gently. "But we need to decide our course of action now that Morgana's dead."

"You'll be king of course," Mordred said dutifully. "Any detractors I can deal with. Although your power and might is likely to be enough to keep anyone from daring to challenge you."

"I was never really one for being in the publics eye though," Merlin said as he waved Mordred off. "But arthur is."

"You…You'd give me my crown back?" Arthur said incredulously.

"Not exactly, slave boy. And maybe I should punish you for forgetting to call me Master," Merlin scowled.

"There are ashes on your shoes, Sire," Mordred pointed out with a wicked smile.

"Interesting point. Arthur, deal with it. Using your tongue only of course," Merlin said coldly.

"Yes, Master," Arthur mumbled as he lowered himself and crawled to Merlin's feet.

"IT seems you are learning your place," Merlin said satisfiedly as Arthur licked his shoes grimacing as he did so. "Are you, slave?"

"Yes, Master," Arthur said between gritted teeth.

"Tell me what your place is," Merlin repeated.

"A lowly bootlicker. Slave. Not worthy to be in Master's presence," Arthur attempted.

"Good. Then I can trust you with more power then and you should still remember," Merlin said. "who said you could stop licking?"

"Forgive me Master," Arthur said bending his head back down. Merlin couldn't help enjoying the prostrate figure of arthur. Especially with his posterior sticking out so.

"So this is my plan. Arthur will be a puppet king. But the two of us will hold the real power. A kingdom controlled by sorcerers," Merlin said. "Arlight, Arthur. You may rise."

"Thank you Master," he panted. "What…what were you just saying?"

"You will fake a takeover in which I die. But you decide to allow sorcery in a epiphany that doing so would keep sorcerers from taking over again. You will appoint Mordred as your Court Sorceror. Morderd, I'm sure I can trust you to be my eyes and ears at the court?" Merlin said.

"Of course, Master," Mordred said.

"you don't need to call me master," Merlin frowned.

'I am your apprentice. As king, you had higher titles I had to honor. Now that you are giving that up I must call you Master," Mordred said. "Or as a driud I could honor you with Emrys. Whichever you prefer."

"Um, really prefer Merlin. Since you're the closest thing I had to a friend right now," Merlin said.

"Can I" Arthur began.

"No," Merlin scowled. "IYou should know better slave boy."

"Forgive me Master," Arthur said angirly.

"The rest of the plan?" Mordred prompted.

"There are a few more conditions Arthur must comply with or else I will pose as some other mysterious threat and take Camelot back. You are to keep yourself for me and me only. I will know if you've been with another," Merlin said.

"But Gwen," Arthur protested.

"Same goes for Gwen. She is _mine_. You can have her as a puppet queen but in bed I am the only man with her. Understand?" Merlin said threateningly.

"Please," Arthur protested.

"Don't make me punish you already," Merlin threatened. "Oh and Mordred? You have my full permission to punish him when he's being naughty and punishment cant wait until I get there."

Arthur shivered. "Master, please."

"I don't think you really mean it," Merlin said.

Arthur pondered what he meant. Then he got to his knees and began fondling Merlin's package. "Master. I will please you willingly if….if you at least allow that I can be with my own wife. And that Gwen is safe."

"Gwen will not be hurt." Merlin promised. "As for you nd her…you can be with her as long as you keep it going good for me."

"Yes Master you know I will," Arthur said rubbing his head against Merlin's erection. Merlin kept back a gasp of delight. Mordred was determidly looking everywhere but at them.

"I should turn on you," Mordred said suddenly.

"Escuse me?" Merlin gasped.

"To make it more realistic that Arthur would make me Court Sorcerer. And to make your death more convincing. I'll claim I was loyal to Arthur all along and was just playing along to learn your secrets," Mordred said.

"Good boy," Merlin said with a smile.

Mordred smiled back happily as Merlin rubbed his cheek fondly.

"So are those all the requirements, Master?" Arthur said angry that Merlin seemed to be giving Mordred more attention.

"No. You must come to me as regularly as possible. And send Gwen as often as possible. At least an hour a day each. Also I will give instructions regularly about what commands you are to give. If you make any big commands, delay it until you have spoken with me," Merlin instructed.

"What if I refuse?" Arthur frowned. "I might as well not since I have no real power to rule or protect me people!"

"You have all the more power to protect since _I _will deal with any threats. And you never ruled well anyways. And sure, you have the ability to refuse," Merlin said.

"And if I refuse?" Arthur frowned.

"I will remain king and you will be my main harem boy. I will display you in harem outfits for all the court to see. And a harem means more than one right? Just imagine the pretty outfits Gwen could fit in," Merlin fibbed. He just needed Arthur to agree to the other plan.

"I…I prefer the other plan," Arthur said shakily.

"Good. But that's three times you forgot to call me Master. Turn around and bend over," Merlin instructed.

"What?" Arthur pounted.

"That's four. Five for delaying," Merlin said bored. "And five on each buttock that is. No do as I say or I'll use magic to get what I want and double the number."

Arthur quickly turned about and bent over. Merlin moved Arthur's pants down just far enough to present his pale behind. "Mordred, prove to me you know how to punish."

"Gladly, Master Merlin," Mordred responded promptily. He slapped Arthur's left side five sharp times. Arthur gasped. Mordred hit harder than Merlin ever did.

"Alright you made your damn point," Arthur snarled.

"Insolence? You just doubled it. That and I want my turn," Merlin smirked.

Mordred finished his five hard slaps on Arthur's right side.

Merlin began by pinching the underside of Arthur's curve. He gasped in pain. Merlin then wiggled Arthur's pants down a bit farther and seperated his legs enough to reveal new white flesh. He slapped the underside of his left curve five hard times.

"Master," Arthur groaned.

"Your such a baby," Merlin said rolling his eyes. "Adding four more."

He finished the five on the right side that he had already promised.

"Turn around.

Arthur was confused since Merlin wasn't done yet but wasn't about to protest. He began pulling his pants up.

"Uh uh. Who said you can pull those up?" Merlin said. Arthur let go confused and turned around. Merlin slapped his exposed penis five times as Arthur shouted out.

"Have you learned your lesson? I need to make sure that you will stay a loyal slave boy even when I'm not there," Merlin said sternly.

"Yes Master," Arthur whimpered. Merlin put his hand out onto Arthur's privates as Arthur whimpered in fright.

"Scaredy cat," Merlin teased. He said some magic words and the pain there and in his posterior both disappeared.

"What?" Arthur said in confusoin.

"You did save my life," Merlin conceeded. "Although giving you your title and and jewels and such is more than enough thanks for you. Especially since I saved your life a million times with magic."

"Thank you Master," Arthur said in a small voice.

"Now," Merlin said as he strode over to the table. "We have a fake battle to plan."


	9. Arthur and gwen back in control

Gwen found her way back after realizing arthur was bak in camelot. Firs thing she did was find Merlin.

"Merlin what is going on?" Gwen said with a nife in her hand.

"I am giving arthur back cemelot. But for a pricce," merlin explained.

"No your going to give it back since your a good person" Gwen isnisted.

"Why should I when I have power now?" she insisted.

"Because this isnt you merlin," gwen pointed out.

"Its me now" he insisted.

"Then I hate you," she said.

"What?" he protested.

"I liked you merlin. Sweet bumbling merlin. I liked you because you were so different from arthur" Gwen said.

"So you did like me when I was servant?" he said eagerly

"Just a bit. I might be loyal to arthur but that doesn't meen I cant be interested in others does it?" she said with a wink.

Merlin reached over to pull her in for a kiss

"Merlin I cant I'm married. "

"Actually you being mine is part of my deal to let arthur be king again"

She slapped him

"Im not a bargaining tool and im with whoever I want to be with" she insisted

"keep up like that and ill pull you across my knee and spank your bare behind," merlin threatened the thought pleasuring him.

"I know you wont force me. Not without morgana making you be evil" gwen said.

Merlin wasn't too happy that gwen was right. "So now what?"

"Now you let me and arthur have a life together and if we want you to join in then we can all join in together happily." Gwen said.

"I guess" Merlin said unhappily.

"cheer up merlin. You know what? Ill give you a kiss right now" gwen said giving merlin a chasse kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" merlin said.

"So get arthur and mordred so I tell them a new deal" merlin instructed. She got them and arthur knelt at merlins feet.

"arthur get up and go to your wife" merlininstructed.

"Merlin has a new deal" gwen said.

"Similar to our last one. Gwen and arthur you will rule. Mordred will be court sorcerer. We will claim that I was under some spell of morganas and as far as anyone knows I'm still your manservent" he said.

"How is that your benefit?" mordred frowned.

"I like being unknown. I can do the most that way. And I will still be in the center of everything this way," Merlin said.

Arthur grabbed merlin and gave him a big hug. "

"You too are adobrale" gwen said.

"thank you merlin. Your the best friend ive ever had" arthur said.

"So life as normal?" mordred said with a frown

"Mostly. But remember I run everything" Merlin said.

"I know I know" arthur said.

"Ill go tell everyone about how you were supposedly cursed and say that you broke the curse and since mergana wasn't expected it you were able to kill her" mordred suggested.

"Then it would make sense for me to give you a promotion to make it clear to everyone that you are supposed to be in charge of them" arthur suggested.

"Good. Do it" Merlin said with grin.

"This is a great life" Im going to go with mordred. You too have fun" gwen said

"So just us again" merlin said taking arthurs hand"

"Im a bit confused where this leaves us" arthur confessed

"Gwen gave me a good talking to about how I shouldn't force it. So I guess I wont use magic against you anymore" merlin said

"Why are you afriad of gwen?" arhtur said

"Im fairly sure even without magic shed find some way of getting back at me. " merlin said

"yeah she definitely would" arthur said.

"So Im not going to hurt you. Unless you hurt others" Merlin said with a warning

"But sleeping with me right now isnt hurting me. Lets do it?" arthur said pulling merlin into his arms and undressing his shirt. Arthur than began kissing merlin before trailing kisses down his cheek and giving him small bites down his chest. Arthur fondled merlins package and slowly unzipped his pants. Arhtur than kissed his way back up to merlins lips as he undressed himself. Merlin grabbed arthurs ass and pulled him in massaging the flesh as the two made out. Merlin pushed arthur down on the bed and pushed himself into him.

"Mmm so good" merlin murmered.


End file.
